Fates Intwined
by Waitingforforevermaybe
Summary: Kids from the past com to the guild to save the world can they do? While facing Drama ,Resentment ,anger ,and life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Kids

_"Come on! Let's go!"_

_I looked at the place I was raised and ran forward. To a brighter tomorrow_

_X794_

Today was a normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. Well at least as normal as you can get with fights, beer, and wild mages." Ice princess who do you think you are!" "I could say the same flame brain." That was Fairy Tail's residential Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel and Ice mage, Gray the duo were fighting over who would win a fight. "Stop fighting you two." said Erza Scarlet aka Titania,"Y-yes right away." they said in unison hugging each just another day at Fiore's strongest guild. When a magic circle appeared in the center of the guild. Voices arose among the guild members wondering why this mysterious circle appeared. Makarov Dreyar came out of his office of paperwork to see what was going on now. When his sight landed on the magic circle his eyes widened with recognition. "This...I-it can't be..."Makarov , who was watching his grandfather, came over to him "What is it?" he asked when the circle started to glow on the ground. Blinding light spread in the guild making sure no one in its gasp couldn't see. When the light died down 7 figures with cloaks on appeared on the now gone circle. A figure stepped forward and whispered "Father..."

The guild was silent for a minute when the guild was again rose in voices. "Calm down everyone." Makarov yelled in order to be heard. The guild was quiet afterwards all looking at him. "Now who exactly are you all?" he asked. Another one of the figures lifted off their hood which revealed a girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes "We're your kids from the future." she said. Everyone except for the kids eyes widen in shock of this unexpected news."S-so who kids are you then?" Gray asked. The girl went back to her group and they all had a group huddle probably deciding if to tell them. The girl came back and said "I'm Gray and Juvia's child, Mist". In another country by Fiore you could hear a strange shout of glee and fangirling by a girlish voice whether by gruvia shippers, Juvia, or both the world may never know. Gray's face turned a surprising shade of beet red, especially considering he is an ice mage. New shouts of glee came from a certain white haired barmaid holding a toddler with green hair and blue eyes. "Isn't this great' Love another couple to cross off my list." MiraJane aid happily to her 2 year old toddler.A loud laugh came from one of the group members "Look at the cute wittle Love ,isn't he so adorable!?".MiraJane's eyes widens in glee and hands the baby to Cana and runs over to the boy, who was getting laughed at hugging him tightly and let him go taking off his hood trying to get a good look at him. It was obviously that this is the 2 year old with his green hair and blue eyes but he had his long green hair in a was wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and his fairy tail mark on his hand like his father. "Why me?" he mumbled as his mother continued to hug him. Freed convinced his wife to let their son go seeing he turned different shades of blue. The person who laughed took off his hood followed by the rest and made a peace sign with his hand. "Yo Ma and Pa" he said to Levy and Gajeel. He snickered as he saw his mom turn red and his father looking anywhere but her. "Seems our parents are embarrassed Levi." Said a blonde boy with blue eyes montioning to his parents Laxus and Lisanna, who at the moment were getting teased by their fellow guild members."Yea Light you'd think they won't act all...Childish." he said trying to find the right words to describe them."Yea it's weird seeing them…so happy."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi looked over to see his two other companions standing still and quiet as the guild was being so intrigued by their new visitors. His ruby eyes narrowed as he saw one in particular looking at Lucy Heartfilia. His own eyes widened but stopped when realization hit him. Its wasn't their Lucy it was her past self. He walked forward to the two and smirked when he finally got their attention. "So how are my two favorite people doing?" he said as Natsumi kicked him in the face. "Shut up Metal Rod!" she yelled and gained the guild's attention. Scowling he spit blood from his mouth and yelled "Sorry couldn't hear you over all the tall people and your sma-". "Ibra!" she yelled and Levi start to feel like he was choking.

"Sis! Stop it" a girl's voice sounded from the girl that was yelling and kicking before. The girl just scoffed but Levi looked to gain air again. "Hey Fight Me!" Natsu yelled grinning like it was Christmas. A new person to fight and a strong one at that. He couldn't wait to fight. Well he was until Erza came hit him with breadsticks from who know where. "Natsu! You should go around picking fight with children..." Erza yelled but trailed off as she noticed Gajeel approaching the girls. "What's your name, kid?"Gajeel asked if only to confirm his suspicions. "Non-"the short pink girl started but stopped when she realized who she was talking to. "Her name is Natsumi and I'm Nashi" Nashi said smiling softly while Natsumi looked like she had been punched in the gut.

How could my darling sweet little sister do this to me?" Natsumi said while being overdramatic. "I'm sorry." Nashi said feeling embarrassed by her sister. Gajeel just watched on as the two talked on. He couldn't believe it. That this was _their _kids and that _she _didn't tell him. He clenched a his hand into a fist as he felt all the emotions from back then swell inside of him. _She _was the first person that he ever cared about and now _this_ was how she repaid him. His eyes searched into he found who he was looking for and stepped forward but stopped when he felt a hand grab him.

"Don't" that was all Levi said as he stared at Natsumi now picking a fight with Light and losing." She needs to do this on her own and besides you should just move forwards anyways not like you can change what happened." Levi said looking back at his father expectantly. "What exactly do you kids want" he said asking the question that had burn the brightest since they showed up. "Chill pops nothing to worry about." Levi said grinning and left his father to go to talk to Mist and Nashi. He heard as Makarov came up and stood by him with Erza and Laxus. "As much as I want to welcome this kids. They seem to be hiding something so please do keep a look out." Makarov said as the others nodded and left to do their respective things. He sighed as he thought over what had happened today. Things were definitely about to change for Fairy Tail.


End file.
